


𝐵𝑙𝑢𝑒 𝑀𝑜𝑜𝑛⚣𝑌𝑎𝑜𝑖♡𝑒.𝑗×𝑙.𝑎✿𝑓𝑎𝑛𝑡𝑎𝑠𝑦.𝑒𝑟𝑜𝑡𝑖𝑐𝑎

by EreriLover247



Series: Blue Moon [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aftermath of Violence, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Furlan Church, Alpha Mike Zacharias, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Beta Hange Zoë, Beta Nanaba, Beta Petra Ral, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Boys In Love, College Student Eren Yeager, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Deutsch | German, Dominant Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has a Twin, Erwin Smith Being an Asshole, Erwin Smith Is A Little Shit, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Evil Erwin Smith, Falling In Love, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gay, German Eren Yeager, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë Is A Little Shit, Hange Zoë Ships It, Hardcore, Heavy Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealous Petra Ral, Kenny Ackerman Being an Asshole, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Swears, Levi Has Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Has Issues (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Has OCD (Shingeki no Kyojin), Levi Has PTSD (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Mild Language, Minor Violence, Modern Era, Modern Royalty, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Not Beta Read, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Omega Verse, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Levi/Erwin Smith, One-Sided Levi/Petra Ral, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Male Character, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Politics, Past Rape/Non-con, Petra Ral is a Bitch, Plot Twists, Plotty, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Pack, Punk Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating May Change, Rating: M, Rating: PG13, Rutting, Self-Insert, Seme Eren Yeager, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Eren Yeager, Sleepy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slow Build, Slow Romance, So Is Erwin NGL, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Eren Yeager, Trans Nanaba (Shingeki no Kyojin), Translation Available, True Love, True Mates, Weird Plot Shit, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Wolf Pack, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriLover247/pseuds/EreriLover247
Summary: ᴇʀᴇɴ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʀɪɴᴢ. ʜᴇ ɪs ᴀɴ ᴇɪɢʜᴛᴇᴇɴ ʏᴇᴀʀ ᴏʟᴅ ᴀʟᴘʜᴀ ᴡʜᴏ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ sʜᴏᴡ ʜɪs ᴀʀᴛɪsᴛɪᴄ ᴛᴀʟᴇɴᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ. ʜᴇ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ғɪɴᴅ ʜɪᴍsᴇʟғ ᴀ ғᴏʀᴇᴠᴇʀ ʟᴏᴠᴇ. ᴛʜᴇ sᴄʜᴏᴏʟ ʜᴇ ᴀᴛᴛᴇɴᴅs ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪs ᴛᴡɪɴ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴍɪɢʜᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ɪᴛ ғᴏʀ ʜɪᴍ.ʟᴇᴠɪ ɪs ᴀ ʙᴏᴅʏɢᴜᴀʀᴅ-ɪɴ-ᴛʀᴀɪɴɪɴɢ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʀɪɴᴢ. ʜɪs ᴜɴᴄʟᴇ ᴋᴇɴɴʏ ɢᴜᴀʀᴅs ᴛʜᴇ ᴋöɴɪɢ, ɢʀɪsʜᴀ ʏᴇᴀɢᴇʀ. ʜᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ᴛᴇʀʀɪʙʟᴇ ᴄʜɪʟᴅʜᴏᴏᴅ ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ʜᴇ ᴘʀᴇsᴇɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴀs ᴀɴ ᴏᴍᴇɢᴀ. ʜᴇ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛs ᴛᴏ ғᴇᴇʟ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴏᴠᴇᴅ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴀʟʟ ʜᴇ ᴋɴᴏᴡs ɪs ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴀ ᴛᴏʏ ᴛᴏ ʜɪs ʀᴜʟᴇʀ.ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ sᴛʀᴏɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ʙʀᴏᴋᴇɴ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜᴏᴘᴇs ᴀɴᴅ ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍs. ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ ғɪʟʟᴇᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ɢɪᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇɴ ᴀɴʏ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ.ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟsᴏ ᴀᴘᴀʀᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ғᴀᴍɪʟɪᴇs ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴄᴀɴ sʜɪғᴛ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴀ ʟᴀʀɢᴇ ᴄᴀɴɪɴᴇ. ᴀ ᴡᴏʟғ ᴡɪᴛʜ sʟᴇᴇᴋ ᴘᴇʟᴛs ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴜɴɴɪɴɢ ᴇʏᴇs ᴀɴᴅ sʜᴀʀᴘ ᴄʟᴀᴡs ᴀɴᴅ ᴀ ᴍᴇɴᴀᴄɪɴɢ sᴘᴇᴇᴅ.ᴛᴏɢᴇᴛʜᴇʀ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴡɪʟʟ ʟᴇᴀᴅ ᴀ ᴡʜᴏʟᴇ ɴᴇᴡ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ʀᴀᴄɪsᴍ, sᴇxɪsᴍ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴏᴍᴏᴘʜᴏʙɪᴀ-ɪsᴍ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴇxɪsᴛ. ʙᴜᴛ ғɪʀsᴛ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴍᴜsᴛ ɢᴇᴛ ʀɪᴅ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏsᴛ ᴅᴀɴɢᴇʀᴏᴜs ᴛʜʀᴇᴀᴛ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ.Kenny Ackerman!
Relationships: Carla Yeager/Grisha Yeager, Eld Jinn/Gunther Schultz, Furlan Church/Isabel Magnolia, Levi/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias, Petra Ral/Erwin Smith
Series: Blue Moon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980460
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴢᴇʀᴏ: ɪɴᴛʀᴏs

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter goes with all of my omegaverse stories, so just keep all of this in mind when you read them. Arigato!  
> ♡~•Your Alpha•~♡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bunch Omegaverse info you'll need to know if you read any of my stories.

𝙎𝙚𝙘𝙤𝙣𝙙𝙖𝙧𝙮 𝙂𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧𝙨

**Alphas** : pack leaders, dominant in nature, always male, stronger in rank

 **Betas** : pack followers, warriors, fighters, protectors, second in rank, bodyguards, male or female, neutral

 **Omegas** : pack mothers, caretakers, nurturers, weak in rank, male or female, submissive in nature

𝘾𝙮𝙘𝙡𝙚𝙨

**H** **eats** : heat cycles are something an omega goes through every full moon, it prepares the body for fertilization, they self lubricate but only for their chosen alpha, cycle stops when the goal of impregnating is completed

**Ruts** : rut cycles are something an alpha goes through every full moon like the omegas, it searches for its omega, when fornicating with an omega given to them they form a knot during their high point

 **Knots** : the base of an alphas penis swells and locks them in place when they have sex with their omega, it holds in the semen and increases the chance to impregnate their omega

 **Lubrication** : a female no matter what secondary gender they are (omega or beta, never alpha) self lubricates, male omegas have special glands in their anal canal that secretes lubricant when they are horny or in heat that allows easier intercourse

𝙋𝙧𝙚𝙜𝙣𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙞𝙚𝙨

**Males** : The pregnancy starts when one ovary cell are fucandated by a sperm cell. The cell, called blastocyst, travel along the fallapion tube until the uterus where it attaches to the uterine wall. After the implantation the blastocyst start growing, developing in an embryon.  
The embryon grows like a normal pregnancy, and the subject shows the same symptoms of a woman: the sickness, the sensibility of some smells, back pain, headaches, dizziness, fainting, irritability and mood swings.  
Another important symptom is the blood loss, but since the blood is concealed from feces (like in menstruation period), the subject must take particularly care about large blood loss, because it can be a symptom of a patology, like placenta previa, or a spontaneous abortion.  
In the last trimester, another symptom can be hiper-excitation, due of the fetus of the prostate gland, in any case is discouraged to have anal penetrations that can lead to premature birth or a spontaneous abortion (in early pregnancy phases).  
At the end of the pregnancy, the labour starts when the water breaks, starts regular uterine contractions. S̶i̶n̶c̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶m̶a̶n̶ ̶d̶o̶e̶s̶n̶'̶t̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶a̶ ̶v̶a̶g̶i̶n̶a̶l̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶a̶l̶ ̶a̶b̶l̶e̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶d̶i̶l̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶,̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶ ̶a̶ ̶c̶l̶o̶a̶c̶a̶l̶ ̶c̶a̶n̶a̶l̶ ̶e̶n̶d̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶i̶n̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶c̶t̶u̶m̶,̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶a̶b̶s̶o̶l̶u̶t̶e̶l̶y̶ ̶n̶e̶c̶e̶s̶s̶a̶r̶y̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶a̶ ̶c̶e̶s̶a̶r̶e̶a̶n̶ ̶s̶e̶c̶t̶i̶o̶n̶ ̶b̶e̶f̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶c̶e̶r̶v̶i̶c̶a̶l̶ ̶d̶i̶l̶a̶t̶i̶o̶n̶.̶  
After the birth, if the subject has developed milk, he can nurse the newborn.

«↑↑ **_all info above is not my description, t̶h̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶w̶i̶l̶l̶ ̶a̶ ̶p̶i̶c̶t̶u̶r̶e̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶v̶i̶d̶e̶d̶,̶ ̶a̶l̶o̶n̶g̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶i̶n̶f̶o̶_** » _**«if you want to see picture, go to wattpad ^^»**_

 **Females** : female pregnancies are normal, nothing important or special to really mention

 **Lactation** : not all omegas can lactate, some omegas live a life of isolation and lack the nutrition needed to create the milk, others are given a life of comfort and healthy eating, making them flourish with lactate

 **Birth** : (note: info above in the male sector about birth is not neccassarily correct in this story, or a lot of my stories, actually. Keep in mind while reading) males can choose between a natural birth and a caesarean section (the birth canal is more delicate in a male leading through the anal canal seeing they don't have a vaginal canal, women have one so they are no different to real-life pregnancies 

**C-Section** : a doctor will cut the underside of the belly through the skin and the womb where they will remove the baby and take to clean before returning to the mother (technically just an everyday c-section)

 **Natural** : for males the baby exits the anal canal after eight to ten centimeters of dilation, for females the baby exits the vaginal canal after eight to ten centimeters of dilation

 **Trimesters** : there are just the normal three trimesters of pregnancies: first, second, and third

𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙨

𝓨𝓮𝓪𝓰𝓮𝓻𝓼

 **Eren** : Alpha, 18 years old, oldest of five, visual arts major, defense; krav maga, German/Spanish/Russian

 **Hanji** : Beta, 18 years old, second oldest of five, biology major, defense; karate, German/Spanish

 **Mikasa** : Omega, 17 years old, third oldest of five, 11th grade, defense; jujitsu, French/German/Spanish

 **Sasha** : Beta, 16 years old, fourth oldest of five, 10th grade, defense; boxing, German/Spanish

 **Jaye** : Alpha, 15 years old, youngest of five, 9th grade, defense; krav maga, German/Spanish

𝔄𝔠𝔨𝔢𝔯𝔪𝔞𝔫𝔰

 **Levi** : Omega, 19 years old, oldest of two, photography major, defense; tae kwan doh, French/Italian/Spanish

 **Kenny** : Alpha, 45 years old, oldest of two, Mafia Boss (jk, he works at a mechanic shop), defense; mixed arts, French/Italian/Spanish

 **Kuchel** : Omega, 39 years old, youngest of two, Florist, defense; jujitsu, French/Spanish

 **Bridgette** : Omega, 15 years old, youngest of two, 9th grade, defense; karate, French/Spanish

_**Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this! Arigatō/merci/grazi/gracias/danke/thankyou!** _   
_**♡~•Your Alpha•~♡** _


	2. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇ: ʙɪɢ ᴅᴀʏ!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren goes to Uni! And guess who's there!? Three alphas, One omega. Let the adventure BEGIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the pic: Hikariix on Tumblr!  
> Song credit to Lauren Aquilina/video made by Equilanora on YouTube!  
> ♡~•Your Alpha•~♡

━━━━━━━━❪☽❫━━━━━━━━  
⚿-ᴇʀᴇɴ ʏᴇᴀɢᴇʀ-⚿  
⚿-ʙɪɢ ᴅᴀʏ!-⚿  
⚿-20××, ᴀᴜɢᴜsᴛ-⚿  
⚿-12.15 ᴘᴍ-⚿  
━━━━━━━━❪☽❫━━━━━━━━

My pencil case was the last thing tossed in the box before it was sealed shut with tape.

"Remember, Hanji and Eren: when you get to your dorm, and you get settled in, _call_ me. That way I know you're alright. _Ja_?" Carla Yeager hauled the last box into the U-Haul, clapping her hands as she turned to her oldest children. _(Yes — German)_

"Yes, _mama_! We will. I love you, _mama_!" Hanji and I spoke in unison, something we've always done since we were first taught to speak. _(Mom — German)_

"Good. Kisses. Kisses. Then go say bye to _vater_ and your brother and sisters. Shoo!" _(Dad — German)_

"Alright!" We both kissed her cheeks before running in the house. We kissed _vater's_ cheeks and hugged our younger siblings. "See you when we can, guys!" We hollered.

I claimed the driver seat, and Hanji pouted as she climbed into the shotgun. "Can we trade halfway there?"

I pondered it as I started the truck and geared into 'drive'. "Sure. Just don't crash us, 'kay?" I sighed and agreed.

"Yes, Er-Bear! Best big brother! I love you!" She giggled and buckled her seatbelt, the pout disappearing.

"I love you too, Han-Swan." I chuckled and switched lanes. We stopped to switch seats half an hour later, the university only forty five minutes out.

"I miss that nickname. I feel graceful like one when you call me that." She giggled and started driving. I rode, but it was not at all silent. We both belted out lyrics as loud as we could, competing to see which of us can sing highest. When we arrived at the dormitories, Hanji was declared winner.

"Hoooh, boy! That was longer than I expected. Thanks, for not crashing the U-Haul, Han-Swan."

"You're most welcome, Er-Bear! Now! Let's get this shoooow on the road! You remember who you're roomed with and what room number?"

"Yep," I popped the 'p', lifting the sliding door. I gathered my two boxes from the small trailer and slung the two duffel bags over my shoulders. Hanji grabbed her stuff, and I shut the door.

"I'll return the truck! You get settled in and sleep, _Alphaaaaa_!" She ran off having the last word, and I just shook my head and walked up the stairs.

"100, 101, 102, 103, ah! 104!" I kicked the door with my foot, seeing as I was currently full handed.

"Yes? What is i- oh. Come in." I looked up from where I was balancing the boxes to avoid spilling them, and a whiff of alpha filled my nose.

"Hello! I'm Eren Yeager! Nice to meet you!" I would have given my hand out to properly shake the guy's hand. Really! But, ah, boxes, remember?

"Nice to finally meet you, Eren. I'm Erwin Smith. There are four of us in a dorm, so I hope that isn't an issue for you."

I shook my head. "Not at all, sir! I'm used to a full house! Got a twin sister, and three younger siblings still in high school. You'll be seeing us Yeager twins hanging out together a lot."

He laughed. "Great. It'll be fun to meet her soon!"

I chuckled and juggled the boxes. Erwin noticed my struggle and opened the door wider. "Thanks, man. These are heavy."

I stepped through the door and dropped the boxes down on the floor. I groaned in relief and stretched the sore muscles. "Aghh, that feels tons better!"

"I bet. Hey, me and the other two are gonna go out if you wanna rest up. Once classes start it's gonna be a busy year."

Erwin walked into the adjoined sitting room, door left open behind him. I shrugged it off and followed behind with a box in my hands. Inside sat two other males: one taller than Erwin by probably a few inches, with shaggy blond hair and hazel eyes dripping like honey, wearing a plain white tee shirt and dark blue jeans and a pair of black and white runners. I could tell right away he was an Alpha right along with Erwin. The other was short in stature with hair as dark as a raven's feathers, eyes reflecting a galaxy of stars in its path: a mix of greys and blues and purples that made an unknown shade more lovelier than I've ever seen before.

I didn't know what his secondary gender was from the fact that all I smelt was a faint whiff of alpha from the two hunks. After digging through with my alpha male Prinz nose, I finally came to the conclusion that he was a male omega wearing scent cancelling pads over his scent glands. He had to have had them all over because it took a lot of energy just to get it.

The large blond alpha brute on the couch stood up and walked over to me, leaning down and sniffing directly into my gland, nose a mere half a foot away from it but also close enough that I almost felt his body barely brushing mine. I flinched and looked up, meeting Erwin's sky irises and begging with my golden suns that he'd save me.

He chuckled and spoke. "Sorry about him. He does that to- memorize- other people's scents. It's also him seeing whether or not you are trustworthy. He is rather picky when it comes to making friends."

I nodded, and then bumped shoulders with the alpha. "Down. I'm a Yeager, so I hope that makes me more trustworthy for ya."

He instantly backed off, eyes wide as he apologized. He didn't stutter like all the rest, so I smiled and placed the box down so I could offer my hand. "I'm Eren Yeager, at your service!"

He took it and shook it twice. "Mike Zacharias. Nice to meet ya, _Eure Hoheit_." _(Your Highness — German)_

"What am I, chopped liver?" A voice rough from underuse but soft and desolate like he was wanting to be anywhere but here at this moment.

I looked around the alpha's shoulder, and my grin grew at the sight of the omega. "Nope! As you might know, I'm Eren! What's your name?"

"Levi. Ackerman. So the board set you up with _us_? You look like a messy brat to me." He clicked his tongue, a small 'tch' slipping from his pale pink lips.

I got the impression that Erwin was a leader, smart and charming and dominant along with a sympathetic and empathetic heart and a strong soul. His blond hair slicked back with gel and sky blue eyes bright with a fiery tenacity. Mike was a follower, but he had the same strong soul I witnessed in Erwin. He was grit and reticent and full of as much of sympathy and empathy as I saw in Erwin. They were similar in a lot of ways, something that made them incompatible. It was almost a relief that they were both alphas.

Levi, I had gathered from a few exchanged words, was strong in body and mind. He was mute and resilient and tacit. He was a lot of things I never saw in another person. Beside Mikasa, of course. But she's my sister. She's always been that way.

"Hey! There ya are! Almost forgot your room number for like five minutes. Anywa~y, you forgot your clothes, so I brought them to you." The sound of my sister's voice echoed into the room, and I groaned.

"Shit, thanks, Hanji. Now get out of here and don't forget that you're driving my car to get yourself back here. Yea?"

She nodded and grinned. "I'll have mom drive with Mikasa to drive my car here. I love ya, Er-Bear, nigh~t!" She finally left, and I let a sigh exhale.

"Night, Han-Swan," I muttered under my breath, turning my tired frown upside down as I got back to the amused alphas and annoyed omega. "Sorry about her. She's a crazy, science obsessed, overprotective, loud girl, but she's my sister _and_ she means well. I think I'll just set my stuff in my room and take a much needed nap."

"Yes. Of course. You want help in getting everything in the room?" Erwin asked as he picked up the heaviest box filled with all of my art supplies and canvases and sketch pads. The one I held now was full of random knick knacks and posters of a few of my favourite bands. It wasn't so heavy, so I set it down easily when I reached the bedroom I would be using.

Erwin dropped the box, and Mike showed up behind him with a bag in his hands. They left me with my things and my thoughts, and I fell straight into the bed the moment I was alone and the door was shut. I shook my shoes off and threw covers over myself. I was lucky enough this school had ready dorms for the students so we wouldn't have to worry about buying accessories for it. It would be better if we had our own bathrooms, but I guess this is as good as I'm gonna get it.

I got comfortable underneath the cream coloured blanket, body burrowing into the matching silk sheets and my head following along into the down-filled pillow. I closed my eyes and shut out all the noises, allowing my body to get the rest it loudly called for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 1500 words.  
> ♡~•Your Alpha•~♡


	3. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴛᴡᴏ: ᴍᴀᴛᴇ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi one-on-one. How do they get along? Fairly well, if ya ask me. But I don't know how hard Eren will have to work to fully romanticize him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedication for Aramis_queen124 just for being awesome. (WattPad User)

━━━━━━━━❪☽❫━━━━━━━━  
⚿—ᴇʀᴇɴ ʏᴇᴀɢᴇʀ—⚿

⚿—ᴍᴀᴛᴇ?—⚿

⚿—20××, ᴀᴜɢᴜsᴛ—⚿

⚿—08.00 ᴀᴍ—⚿  
━━━━━━━━❪☽❫━━━━━━━━

When I woke up, a whole day and a whole night had passed, so it was Saturday. I got up and dug through my bag, pulling out a pair of fresh clothes. I changed into a dark green tee shirt with the school's logo on the back: a pair of overlapped blue and white wings, and a pair of blue jeans. I went to the small kitchenette and made myself some cereal. I was glad to see there was a box of apple jacks in the cupboards, taking them and some milk and eating it before I checked my phone.

I found I had a missed call from my mom, making a mental note to call her before lunch. I turned and jumped to see the omega, Levi, standing there with a perked eyebrow and an amused glint in his eyes. I laughed off my embarrassment and gave a lame wave to him.

"Morning, Levi! I didn't think my short nap would be so long. I'm gonna make a start unpacking. You don't care if I play _Nickelback_ , do ya? I like to play them when I'm cleaning."

He shook his head and walked to the small cupboard in the corner. "Nope. Go wild. We're all Nickelback-ers here. Just keep your door open so we can hear it clearly. With them closed it makes everything behind doors almost completely silent."

The raven pulled a pack of Earl Grey out, setting it down and fetching a porcelain mug that read ' _Shuh duh fuh cup and lemme have my tea in peace'_. I chuckled, and he shot me a questioning glare. I raised surrendering hands and backed off.

"Aight. Thanks. See ya around, Levi."

I walked out of the room as he started boiling water on the double burner stove. I grabbed a box cutter from the side pocket of the duffel and got to work. My first stop was to my stuff piled on the nightstand. I got my Bluetooth speaker and hooked my phone to it, getting my chore playlist started.

" _Animals_ " was first up, and I got to humming along and breaking open the seal to the first box. I set the supplies into the drawers of the desk, stacked sketch pads on the top shelf of the wall bookshelf, and laid all of the canvases against the wall in a row. A couple of them were old ones from high school, ones I had on display or at art shows. I never sold them for reasons unknown to even myself.

I set up any text books I had and my Webster dictionary and thesaurus' up on the second shelf, the rest of my reading books on the bottom shelf. My laptop was set up on the desk, computer bag resting on the side. Charger was plugged in, and I sat down and went through my knick knacks. I displayed my little pottery projects on the leftover space on the bookshelf, unwrapping them from the newspapers. My pictures went on the desk, the nightstand, and the bookshelf.

Not like I had many. Just one of a family portrait of me and my parents and Hanji and the other siblings set on the desk, another of me and Hanji on the bookshelf, a third of Jaye and Mikasa and Sasha on the same shelf in the middle but on the opposite side, and the last one of everyone minus myself on the nightstand.

My clothes were folded and placed in drawers of the dresser, and I had the boxes folded and stored in the small closet with the duffel. I sat down on the bed, and about jumped out of my skin when I saw Levi sitting on the floor of my doorway, sipping gingerly at a cup of steaming tea.

He was watching me quietly, eyeing my every move. I smiled widely and scratched the back of my neck, eyes closed tightly as I kept the embarrassment hidden.

"Not bad, brat."

My eyes opened, and my hand fell, and I looked back up to him. "You said your last name was Ackerman last night. Are you related to a… Kenny Ackerman by any chance?"

He nodded. "Uncle. Works for your father. He's been training me since I could hold a knife in my hands. Eighteen years. When I turned thirteen and didn't present as an alpha, he was disappointed. At first anyway.

"Then he figured I could be something more than a bodyguard. Didn't bring me to another alpha. Said you were the only alpha aloud to touch me. Got me some horny, perverted old betas and set them off on me after paying them.

"Spent hours in a room alone with them. Bathed five times after. Never went a day without bathing since. Never dated either. Didn't want to chance them being killed by my crazy ass uncle. As soon as he heard you were thinking of joining this university, he sent me up here on my eighteenth birthday to get me settled in and make myself a reputation. Was even nice enough to allow me to befriend whomever I saw fit to be friends with."

I listened to him talk, hating the last half of his explanation. I made a mental note to call dad after my mom and talk to him about his bodyguard. If he didn't know what that man was doing with his child nephew, he was going to be in for a hell of a surprise.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, Levi. I never wanted that. If I knew about you, and if I knew what your uncle would have made you do if you were an omega, I would have asked dad to… to do something! Kill him or whatever! You didn't deserve the childhood you had. You deserved a happy one like all the other children with a happy family have."

I wasn't very good with words nor with situations like these, but I tried my hardest to find ones that would at least reassure him a little bit.

"Thanks, Eren. It's nice to hear that from you."

I smiled, but then I realized it had only been us two all morning, and decided to ask about the other two.

"Oh! Erwin is with his girlfriend, Petra. She's a beta. She's a nice girl, and I think you'd be friends with her. Mike is with his girlfriend, Nanaba. She's a quiet and strong beta herself, but she's also a little timid sometimes. Don't know how you'd be with her."

I nodded along. "Okay. Hey Levi, what classes are you taking?"

"Digital arts. Animation and 3D arts and all that jazz. Already know what there is to know, so I'm just cruising by. Was waiting for you, then once you graduated I was to follow you wherever you needed to go, regardless if I was a mere toy to satisfy you or you wanted someone entirely different."

I smiled and picked up my phone. I turned the Bluetooth off manually, standing up. "I'm going to go call my mom back real quick. You can just sit in here or… whatever."

He stood up with his hot tea and nodded. "Alright. I'll make some fresh tea. Wait anything to eat? It's almost lunch time, so decide now or forever hold your peace."

"A sandwich or whatever. I'm not a picky eater. Unless it's got peppers in it. I don't do well with spicy foods, but I do like bell peppers. I'm going to just ramble and forget about calling my mom if I tell you all of my likes-dislikes. Ahhhhm, be right back." I did a silly little two finger salute while I nervously walked backwards until I reached the doors and turned around.

I slipped out with a beet-red face, stuttering and stumbling around as I looked for my mom's number. I pressed the little green phone icon and let it ring in my ear as I waited for her to answer.

" _Hey, love! How's settling in going for you?"_ My mother's excited voice reached me immediately after the dialing stopped.

I cleared my throat and answered her as unsuspectingly as I could without making it sound as if I'm blushing really hard from my previous human contact. "It's f-fine. So far. Made a few nice friends. I'm rooming with a couple of alphas and an omega. Oh! That omega is also an Ackerman, and my bodyguard. Kenny's nephew? I wanna talk to dad after we chat, as wel, if he's home."

_"Ooh, really!? I'll tell the old coot you say hi! And your dad is resting right now. He had to work late last night right after you left. Poor guy. I'll have him call you as soon as he's eaten and awake. Alright, hunny?"_

My mom's soft and soothing voice spoke strongly through the speaker, and I smiled as if she could see it. "Yea, _mama_. Sounds good. Is Mika or Sash or J there?"

_"Yes! Sasha is not here, she's with her little friend, Connie, and Mika is with Annie studying, but J is here, and he wants to talk. He's begging me about it now, actually."_

I grinned. "Give him the phone then, woman. Let me talk to the kid." She hummed into the receiver before a rustling sound rushed through, and my little brother's voice shouted to me. "Hey, J Man. How are ya?"

_"I'm good! I met a girl! She's new, and she's pretty, and she also wants to go to dinner with me this Saturday! I'm excited! I've been wanting to tell you all day!"_

I laughed. "Great job, man! I'm proud of ya! Now behave _má_ while I'm gone, or I'll roll you when I visit, yea? Same for the sisters."

_"Alright, E! Talk to you later! Here's mom again!"_ More shuffling, and then mom was back. _"Hey, hunny. I have to let you go and get your brother fed and house cleaned. Ich liebe dich."_

_"Ich liebe dich, mama." (I love you, mom. – German)_

We said goodbye and hung up, and I walked back in. Levi was in a chair in the corner reading a book and sipping at another cup of tea out of his mug. The cover read _Milk and Honey,_ and I wondered what exactly his interests involved. He liked tea and poetry and cleanliness, but hated germs and his uncle and coffee and human interaction. But what really made Levi Ackerman?

"What are you staring at, brat?"

His voice, strong with annoyance hiding a sound of amusement, shook me. "Ahh, nothing. Just thinking."

His eyebrow raised curiously. "About?"

I shook my head. "I'm gonna eat and rest before classes. Wake me for dinner."

"Will do, _Eure Hoheit_."

I turned my bicoloured eyes to him and said, "You don't have to be so formal with me. We're equals here." My alpha stirred deep within, and it asked with one single word, _Mate?_

I shook that thought away quickly. No way in hell was I going to take him as a mate and lose him the first chance we get to properly form a bond as lovers. I'd lose him for sure. I want to start off slow, start off slow with friendship. I don't want a cliché 'oh, we're mates; let's go to your place or mine and screw each other' relationship starter. I want something different from everyone. I want to run away and watch the stars with him in the back of my pickup truck.

I guess today I can make my wants and dreams into reality, yea? Just walk over to him and ask him if he wanted to have tea with me. I mean, coffee is cliché, and he doesn't like coffee, so tea is going to have to be the way to go.

His glare turned into a smirk. "Alright, Eren. I'll wake your shitty ass up when food is ready. Now go lay your big ass down and sleep once you finish eating your sandwich." He ordered me out, a slender finger attached to a delicately thin and muscular arm pointing back into my bedroom.

I chuckled. "Will do, Captain." I went to the kitchen and sat down at the small table. " _Bon appetit_!" I praised and grabbed my sandwich and took a bite out of it. I hummed and chewed, keeping silent until it was finished. "That was delicious! Thanks, Levi."

He just grunted and kept on reading his book. I pouted and jutted my lip. He never took notice in the five to ten minutes I stared at him, so I put my dishes in the sink and went to my bedroom. I had a sudden inspiration and got my current sketching pad out. I doodled for an hour straight trying to make it completely right.

When I finished I set the pad down on my desk and laid down, closing my eyes to nap some more.


	4. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ: ʟᴇᴛ's ʙᴇ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship. It goes a long way. But how far for the sake of falling in love with each passing day? These two have it bad, but they're not starting anything until Kenny is gone, and they are sure of what they want with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedication for HuskayaKen13 because the Yaoi gods kNoW I need them in my life. Also muffinman2020 because she is my love as well. There is another but I still have to find her Wattpad account. A̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶s̶o̶n̶g̶ ̶i̶s̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶b̶e̶c̶a̶u̶s̶e̶.̶ Ciaooo. (Another WattPad User)

━━━━━━━━❪☽❫━━━━━━━━  
⛾—ʟᴇᴠɪ ᴀᴄᴋᴇʀᴍᴀɴ—⛾

⛾—ʟᴇᴛ's ʙᴇ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs!—⛾

⛾—20××, ᴀᴜɢᴜsᴛ—⛾

⛾—12.00 ᴘᴍ—⛾  
━━━━━━━━❪☽❫━━━━━━━━

I woke up after eight hours of trying to fall asleep. I must have succeeded sometime last night because the last thing I remember was reading the book I got from the library downtown. LJ's _Blue Moon_ was getting more tragic the thinner the pages got, and I shielded my heart from it all. When the clock striked **4:28 am** , I felt my eyes droop in their tiredness, my hands falling to my lap with the book opened to the last chapter of the story. I remember reading the characters' declaration of love to one another as they made love slowly through the night, and then my eyes were closed as I blacked out.

When I awoke, it was almost seven in the morning, and my book was on the floor. I picked it up and searched for my page, reading where I left off. I stopped when I hit the last word, grabbing the next book off the stack next to me on my desk. I opened to the first page of LJ's **Nothing To Say** , a story of a boy and his friends getting into an accident and the main character falling for another boy in the hospital he lives in. I finish the first few chapters before I notice the time. It was turning eight o'clock, and people were going to be up for classes any minute.

I walked to the kitchen and noticed Eren snooping through my cabinet grabbing my apple jacks. I watched him eat them and check his phone, turning around as he put his phone back into his pocket. My face was set in amusement, a smirk painting my lips as he jumped in surprise. He gave me a wave and laughed.

"Morning, Levi! I didn't think my short nap would be so long. I'm gonna make a start unpacking. You don't care if I play _Nickelback_ , do ya? I like to play them when I'm cleaning."

I shook my head and walked to my small cupboard in the corner. "Nope. Go wild. We're all Nickelback-ers here. Just keep your door open so we can hear it clearly. With them closed it makes everything behind doors almost completely silent."

I pulled a pack of Earl Grey out, setting it down and fetching a porcelain mug that read ' _Shuh duh fuh cup and lemme have my tea in peace_ '. I heard him chuckle, and I shot him a questioning glare. He raised surrendering hands and backed off.

"Aight. Thanks. See ya around, Levi."

He walked off, possibly to do the unpacking he mentioned. I boiled my water and made my tea as _Animals_ started playing. I nodded my head and stirred in a cube of sugar, taking a test sip before I put everything away. I put the pot on a tray and set the can of tea bags and a bowl of sugar cubes on it before I grabbed a tea cup platter and set it down with my tea.

I went to his doorway and sat down with everything, spine pressed against the door as I watched him work and sipped my tea. I had two and a half cups before he finished and noticed me watching.

I was watching him quietly, eyeing his every move. He smiled widely and scratched the back of his neck, eyes closed tightly; knowing him he probably did it to hide his embarrassment and failing.

"Not bad, brat."

His eyes opened, and his hand fell, and he looked back up to me. "You said your last name was Ackerman last night. Are you related to a… Kenny Ackerman by any chance?"

I nodded. "Uncle. Works for your father. He's been training me since I could hold a knife in my hands. Eighteen years. When I turned thirteen and didn't present as an alpha, he was disappointed. At first anyway.

"Then he figured I could be something more than a bodyguard. Didn't bring me to another alpha. Said you were the only alpha aloud to touch me. Got me some horny, perverted old betas and set them off on me after paying them.

"Spent hours in a room alone with them. Bathed five times after. Never went a day without bathing since. Never dated either. Didn't want to chance them being killed by my crazy ass uncle. As soon as he heard you were thinking of joining this university, he sent me up here on my eighteenth birthday to get me settled in and make myself a reputation. Was even nice enough to allow me to befriend whomever I saw fit to be friends with."

He listened to me talk.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of that, Levi. I never wanted that. If I knew about you, and if I knew what your uncle would have made you do if you were an omega, I would have asked dad to… to do something! Kill him or whatever! You didn't deserve the childhood you had. You deserved a happy one like all the other children with a happy family have."

I could tell he was struggling with words, and I appreciated them all the same.

"Thanks, Eren. It's nice to hear that from you."

He smiled. "Oh, yea! Where are Erwin and Mike?"

"Oh! Erwin is with his girlfriend, Petra. She's a beta. She's a nice girl, and I think you'd be friends with her. Mike is with his girlfriend, Nanaba. She's a quiet and strong beta herself, but she's also a little timid sometimes. Don't know how you'd be with her."

He nodded along. "Okay. Hey Levi, what classes are you taking?"

"Digital arts. Animation and 3D arts and all that jazz. Already know what there is to know, so I'm just cruising by. Was waiting for you, then once you graduated I was to follow you wherever you needed to go, regardless if I was a mere toy to satisfy you or you wanted someone entirely different."

He smiled and picked up his phone. He turned the Bluetooth off manually, standing up. "I'm going to go call my mom back real quick. You can just sit in here or… whatever."

I stood up with my hot tea and nodded. "Alright. I'll make some fresh tea. Want anything to eat? It's almost lunch time, so decide now or forever hold your peace."

"A sandwich or whatever. I'm not a picky eater. Unless it's got peppers in it. I don't do well with spicy foods, but I do like bell peppers. I'm going to just ramble and forget about calling my mom if I tell you all of my likes-dislikes. Ahhhhm, be right back." He did another stupid little two finger salute while he walked backwards until he reached the front door and turned around. I could tell he was nervous, but what about?

He slipped out with a beet-red face, stuttering and stumbling around. Then the door closed. I shrugged and sat in a chair closest to him, sipping away and hearing the snidbits of his conversation with the _Königin. (Pronounced koo-nih-gin, Queen — German) (king is König, pronounced koo-nig in German) (prince is Prinz, pronounced Prihnsz in German) (princess is Prinzessin, pronounced prihnszesihn in German)_

"It's f-fine. So far. Made a few nice friends. I'm rooming with a couple of alphas and an omega. Oh! That omega is also an Ackerman, and my bodyguard. Kenny's nephew? I wanna talk to dad after we chat, as well, if he's home."

**_I wonder why he wants to talk to his dad. Is Kenny the reason?_ **

"Yea, _mama_. Sounds good. Is Mika or Sash or J there?"

_**Mika must be Mikasa, his adopted sister. Sash is obviously his younger sister Sasha, and J has to be Jaye, his baby brother. Gotta keep a mental note of those nicknames.** _

"Give him the phone then, woman. Let me talk to the kid. Hey, J Man. How are ya?"

 ** _What a dork!_** I contained myself from chuckling at his greeting to the baby _Prinz_ .

I heard him laugh. "Great job, man! I'm proud of ya! Now behave _má_ while I'm gone, or I'll roll you when I visit, yea? Same for the sisters."

 **_Good big brother for keeping them all in line for the_ ** **_Königin_ ** **_._ **

" _Ich liebe dich, mama_." _(I love you, mom. – German)_

_**So it switched from brother to mother. Oh, the talk is over.** _

I moved before he came in. I was in a chair in the corner reading a book and sipping at another cup of tea out of my mug. It's called _Milk and Honey_ , a book of great poetry.

"What are you staring at, brat?"

My voice, strong with annoyance hiding a sound of amusement, shook him. "Ahh, nothing. Just thinking."

My eyebrow raised curiously. "About?"

He shook his head. "I'm gonna eat and rest before classes. Wake me for dinner."

"Will do, _Eure Hoheit_."

He turned his bicoloured eyes to me and said, "You don't have to be so formal with me. We're equals here." My omega stirred deep within, and it asked with one single word, _Mate?_

I shook that thought away quickly. No way in hell would he take me as a mate. Not after he heard how I'm not a virgin, and I'm hella scared to initiate a sexual advance on him or anybody else. My instincts are fresh with wounds from my childhood still. I don't know how to handle sex. Heats are different because they are rare for me since I'm an Ackerman, but they still scare me when they come, because I am too afraid to even touch myself like that.

My glare turned into a smirk. "Alright, _Eren_. I'll wake your shitty ass up when food is ready. Now go lay your big ass down and sleep once you finish eating your sandwich." I ordered him out, a slender finger attached to a delicately thin and muscular arm pointing back into his bedroom.

He chuckled. "Will do, Captain." He went to the kitchen and sat down at the small table. " _Bon appetit_!" He praised and grabbed his sandwich and took a bite out of it. He hummed and chewed, keeping silent until it was finished. "That was delicious! Thanks, Levi."

I just grunted and kept on reading my book. I watched him pout and jut his lip from the corner of my eye. It lasted about eight minutes before he gave up and put his dishes in the sink and went to his bedroom. He was in there for an hour and ten, maybe fifteen minutes, before I went in there and looked down at him sleeping. I looked back and reached for his rolling chair by his desk, and my eyes caught sight of his sketchbook lying open.

On the pages was a detailed sketch of a face: mine to be exact. Every line and curve and shade and angle turned into the perfect black-and-white picturesque of my face. The drawing that didn't even look like a drawing made me understand exactly why he chose this kind of field to take. He was a true artist, and I'm a huge critique when it comes to this type of thing. I took digital art just for killing time, when really I was most skilled in mixed martial arts, the art of torture, sleuthing, 'interrogating' people, and displaying no emotions whenever. So far the only person I can't hide my emotions from is Eren.

I put the book down and looked up, grabbing a sketchbook and dragging the chair to the door. I kept it open and sat down, looking through the book as I kept my ears open for potential danger. An hour goes by, and Mike and Erwin return together. I'm guessing they had a double date today, and Nanaba and Petra were gossiping in their dorm right now. I stood up and returned the chair.

I went into the hallway and nodded at Erwin passing. "How was it?"

"It went well. Had brunch at **Plaza 900** , then walked around campus talking about plans for next weekend."

I hummed and nodded. "Sounds fun," I said with an eye roll.

"Mhmm. Whatever, Levi. What did you and Eren do today? And why are you standing near his bedroom?" Erwin's caterpillars raised questioningly.

I scoffed. "I'm his bodyguard. I was keeping my eye on the brat as he slept."

He chuckled. "Alright, Levi. Whatever you say."

"What is everyone doing outside my bedroom door for?" A sleepy voice spoke up, and I looked up to see Eren rubbing his eyes and yawning.

_Adorable… shit. Down, Levi, you idiot. Who is to say he is even into males? Huh? He could be looking for a beta woman for all I know. Stupid piece of dog shit me._

"Morning, shitty puppy." I waved, turning my scowl away from Erwin and towards the bratty alpha.

He stopped rubbing his eyes and yawning, and he eyed me confusedly. "Eh? Puppy?"

"Don't mind the runt, _Prinz_. He's always giving people names like that. But giving you a name like that, he should be punished some way. That's disrespectful." Erwin spoke up, stepping forward.

I froze, eyes glued on a wall as my mind picked up his words and reminded me of my time with **him**. All the abuse and rape I was put through. A tingle of fear went down my spine, but I ignored it in favour of hearing what Eren had to say to Erwin's statement.

"Levi is Levi. I will not punish him for being who he is. His uncle acts the same way with my father, and it's a miracle he is even still alive. Yea, there are times I wanna rip his heart out and feed it to the pigs, like right now, but I'm not there yet. I want to finish this semester with a good start and a similar ending. Then I want to go home with Levi beside me. When I get home, I'm going to formally make him my bodyguard." Eren's words melted me internally, sending my senses down to a calm line.

Imagine a beehive swarming with buzzing bees, and then imagine a hungry brown grizzly bear stalking it. When the bear hits it, the bees go nuts. That is how I felt when Erwin mentioned me needing 'punished'. Now imagine that _same_ beehive in the _same_ tree being stalked by the _same_ bear. I am the bear when it has had its fill of nutrition, and it just wants its midday nap after successfully capturing its food for the week. I'm the bear after feeding. Eren's words are the honey, and Erwin is the bees swarming the hive. I dodged his stingers and took in Eren's honey, and now I'm ready to sleep comfortably.

I kept silent, watching the exchange between the royal alpha and the abnormal-eyebrows alpha. Eren had the upper hand, but Erwin grew up learning to fight and command armies. Eren had a laid back childhood being at the top of his classes and attending advanced and honour classes all the while falling in love with art. After a few words between them, a fist was brought up, and one of them was put down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaa! Fuck I love this chapter, probably becaise it's in Levi's POV, but I love it because I just do. I can't put it into words, but I hope y'all can love it too.  
> See ya later!  
> ♡~•Your Alpha•~♡


	5. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ғᴏᴜʀ: ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴏs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complete Chaos. The title says it. What will happen? And who is gonna win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh. Another chapter! Dedication for AilaJade18 because she is a chill gal. Love ya bunches, hun♡. Ciaooooo.♡♡♡

━━━━━━━━❪☽❫━━━━━━━━

⚿-ᴇʀᴇɴ ʏᴇᴀɢᴇʀ-⚿

⚿-ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛᴇ ᴄʜᴀᴏs.-⚿

⚿-20××, ᴀᴜɢᴜsᴛ-⚿

⚿-2:30 ᴘᴍ-⚿

━━━━━━━━❪☽❫━━━━━━━━

Chaos. Everything is chaos. I was just trying to calm him down from the thought of punishing Levi because he didn't _do_ anything wrong. He didn't say anything wrong, either. No one can change a person. He's the man he is from experience and trauma, so there is no way of taking away his attitude.

Easing Erwin's mind resulted in a one-sided fist fight. The moment his fist hit my cheekbones, and my head whipped back from the impact, I felt white hot pain and saw stars. I clinched the bruising skin, blood trickling steadily from a cut underneath my left eye. I dropped my hand, wiping blood across my nose and chin as it fell.

I looked up where I sat on the floor, not remembering falling down. Levi was beside me in seconds, raising his own fist against the alpha and returning the hit. He was on me after Erwin fell flat on his ass, his thumb swiping across my face as his faded voice echoed in my ears. My eardrums were ringing, and through my eyes I was seeing doubles and triples. I was loopy as I watched him attend to me with a cloth.

Mike was helping him, his hands lifting me up and half dragging half carrying me to a bed. I was laid down, and Levi was back to cleaning my face. Eventually my eyes stopped crossing, and I could see straight again. I eyed the bloody rag and noted the bandages beside him. He grabbed an antiseptic bandage and an antiseptic pad, placing the pad against mhy cheek and wrapping the bandage around my head. It lapped over my nose, bending into the shape of my face.

He left for a couple of minutes, returning with an ice pack. He held it gently against my eye, his just as gentle words finally reaching my ears.

"Everything is gonna be alright, Eren. Mike called the headmaster, and I had him call Kenny to inform your father. A grounds police has him in handcuffs. He won't be hurting nobody for the time being. Especially you."

I listened with a gracious smile, lips trembling as delicate fingers brushed my hair. A strong hand gripped my shoulder, and I turned my head to the left to see Mike, quiet and watchful Mike Zacharias, smiling softly as he nodded in confirmation. Not that I needed it.

"Th-thank you, Levi, Mike. Just yesterday, when I met yo-you guys, h-he w-was ni-nice. I wanted to act-actually be his friend... His friend. But today, he-he und-underestimated me in thinking I was a-a weak force he could-could fight. I myself had underestimated him in thinking he was kind. Today proved that he is quite the oppo-opposite of that, and I-I wonder what my fath- _vater_ has planned for him once-once he gets ahol-ahold of him." My voice trembled, but before they could say anything I continued. "I hope it is-isn't anything t-too rash. Like de-death. Just because he hit m-me doesn't mean he sho-should die. He didn't ki-kill me, so why should my _vater_ kill him? Community service-service for a month or s-so is what I'd do-do. But I'm- I'm not _König_ yet. So hope-hopefully whatever my dad... Whatever my dad has in store for Erwin Smith isn't c-cruel." So much stuttering in the mess of words I spoke, I could barely tell what I said myself, and I was the one to speak them.

"Don't worry, hunny. I'll let Mike stay with ya, and I'll watch the hearing while you rest. With your father being the one to attest his wrongdoing, I'll see what he has in store. Just sleep. Your family will understand." He whispered softly to me as he pet my hair out of my eyes, pressing a tender kiss to my forehead.

My lips curved into a small smile, my eyes closing slowly at his words. I heard Mike's footsteps walk back into the room, then I heard my chair roll and a settle. I cracked my eyes open to see Mike at my desk sitting in my chair, and Levi getting up, pressing his hand back on my head.

"Sleep, you brat. I'll be back soon. Mike will tell me whether or not you've slept any. And if you haven't, prepare to have your ass kicked." His words sent a humorous laugh fall from my lips.

"Yes, captain."

He chuckled and left the room. I closed my eyes again, and then I was out, not knowing what time he left, what time he returned. According to Mike, I slept for 27 hours. He handed me pain meds and a glass of chilled water, and I took the small red pills in a single toss, gulping half the glass with them.

I stayed laying in bed, watching the sky turn dark outside my window. It was a light shade of purple when the door into the dorm opened down the hall. I heard it shut and keys jingling as their set down, and the sounds of feet shuffling. Mike left my side, going out into the hall and speaking softly.

"He's awake. Been so for about two hours. Slept a good twenty seven, and I gave him two Ibuprofens, so he should be fine. If you want to check on him, go ahead." Mike talked loud enough that I could hear, but quiet enough that it was at a level two notch.

"Alright. Thanks, Mike. You're off brat duty now. Go to bed. Or eat if you haven't. It's getting late, so doing one or both seems like a doable thing ya should do, yea?" Levi's voice was it's own level notch, with his perfect apathetic level of not-giving-a-shit unless he actually cared, but even then he still went around with his not-giving-a-shit attitude.

"Will do. Night, Levi."

"Night, Dog." My door opened, and Levi finally entered. He met my eyes, and his lips drew into a smirk. "'Sup, brat. Feeling better? Mike told me he gave you some pain meds. They kicking in yet?"

I gave a slow nod to him paired with a smile. "Yea. They are. How'd it go? Is Erwin gonna die?"

Levi shook his head, raven tresses swaying with the movement like curtains over his eyes. "No. He's got some jail time, and then some therapy, but I think that's it. Your father thought the same as you about the crime: why kill him if he didn't kill you? He gave him six months in a cell, then therapy until he got ahold of his anger or he was stable mentally, periodt."

He sat down on the edge of my bed beside my right arm, placing his palm against my shoulder. I turned my body towards him, his hand migrating to my other shoulder. His other hand brushed stray hairs out of my face.

"Hello, brat. It's good to see you doing well. Kinda sad to see those shining bright eyes swollen and surrounded in black and blue. But they'll get better soon, so I'm not so upset about that loss."

I chortled. "Flirting much? It's good to see you too, Levi. Thanks for informing me."

I scooted back closer to the wall, looking directly into his chromium gaze. "Lay with me? Please?"

He nodded his head, sliding under the covers with me. He covered our bodies, hesitating near the edge.

"Get your ass over here and cuddle." I teased him, jabbing a finger into his side.

He flinched, and I smirked playfully. "Fine."

I jabbed him again, and he snapped at it, teeth bared as if to bite it. I pulled it away, and he moved closer to me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into my chest. He froze, worrying me. "You alright? Did I do something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No. Just took me off guard, you shitty puppy. Let's sleep, yea? Or are we gonna gossip like highschool girls all night?"

"Just sleep, Levi." I held in a laugh, yawning instead as the exhaustion hit me once more. I may have slept for over a day, but I was still tired and sore.

"Right. Good night, puppy.

"Good niiiight, captain."

I listened to him breathe, how it slowed down after a few hours. When he was asleep, I followed him into the darkness, promising him to never leave his side. No one was aloud to touch him or speak about him negatively again. Not as long as I am alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some light angst and floof. See ya in the next chappy! Ciaoooo! ♡  
> ♡~•Your Alpha•~♡
> 
> Edit: quick noooote: so the reason Eren is being babied here is because of this; Eren hasn't ever been in a real scandal until now. He's not friends with Jean yet, so of course he hasn't had experience with fight a like these.
> 
> In High School he had a HUGE reputation to uphold, being the PRINZ and all. So he didn't dare to get himself in AnY fights whatsoever. He studied and did his art stuff and that is it. He did make friends, but he didn't make LIFETIME friends, you know?
> 
> Mike and Nanaba and Jean and Isabel and Levi and Farlan and all of them are considered his new lifetime friends, I guess you could say?
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading and stay safe! Wash yo hands and stay six feet apart, yada yada yada.


	6. ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ғɪᴠᴇ: ʟᴇᴠɪ sǫᴜᴀᴅ!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Levi's friends! And Hanji's roommates.

━━━━━━━━❪☽❫━━━━━━━━  
⛾—ʟᴇᴠɪ ᴀᴄᴋᴇʀᴍᴀɴ—⛾

⛾—ʟᴇᴠɪ's sǫᴜᴀᴅ!—⛾

⛾—9:30 ᴀᴍ—⛾

⛾—ᴀᴜɢᴜsᴛ, 20××—⛾  
━━━━━━━━❪☽❫━━━━━━━━

I woke up in a warm cocoon of warm arms and legs wrapped tightly around my own legs and waist. I turned my head to the digital clock by the bed, noting it was early but not too early morning. I banged my head against his chest, and he started with an adorable snort that almost had me smiling. Almost! But don't think I'll smile for you. Peasants.

"Mm. Levi? What time'zit?" Eren mumbled tiredly, pulling his arms away from me to rub the sleep from his eyes. 

"Breakfast time, brat. We need to get up and eat something. If not a dorm councilor might come and question why we haven't left the dorms in over twenty-four hours. Especially since we're two alphas and an omega. Things could get out of hand."

He stirred and sat up, stretching his arms. I gazed at his forearms, the muscles rippling under his skin. I scanned his form, his tee shirt he had worn the day before, before his one-hit pounding from from Erwin, was riding up his stomach. I could clearly see the outline of defined abs, and I could count just how many pecs he had: eight. I had six, and that's from eighteen years of training. How the hell does he get an eight pack at his age? I'm almost twenty-two, and I still haven't masturbated to anything. At all.

"…vi? Is something wrong with my face or…? You've been staring at me for the past five minutes." Eren was talking to me, concern laced in his voice.

I snapped out of my thoughts, looking directly into his ocean eyes and away from his delicious– I mean his body. "Sorry. No. I want some tea, let's go." I left the bed, and I slipped out the door before he could respond.

I went to the kitchen and made a kettle of tea, catching Eren's confused look ad he entered the room. "Why do you use a kettle, when you could use a pot?"

I shrugged. "Kettles have worked for centuries. Why use a pot when I could boil water faster in a kettle over a gas stove?"

He stayed silent, sitting down at the table. I noticed he had changed his clothes probably while I was filling the aforementioned kettle. He now wore an olive toned long-sleeved tee with a pair of faded ripped jeans, not so ripped but just a few to give it a casual typical college boy look, and a pair of black and white tennis shoes

I finished my tea and made myself a cup. I drank a couple of mug fulls before I emptied out the kettle and stashed away my supplies. "I'm done. Come on, I'm feeling _Jackal's_."

━━━━━━━❪☽❫━━━━━━━━

"Man! This Danish is amaaaazing!" Eren chowed down on the said Danish, stuffed with chocolate and drizzled in cream cheese.

I hummed and ate my strawberry torte. We both had coffees, his black with a little bit of sugar to counteract the brew, and mine black with nothing in it. We finished in silence, and a loud voice interrupted our nice breakfast.

"Er-bear!" His twin, the _Prinzessin_ , Hanji Zoë Yeager ran into the café with her arms flailing and a bunch of other people behind her.

"Hey, Han-Swan! Who's behind ya?" Eren paused in his eating, looking up to greet his freak of a sister.

"My roommates and a few of their friends!" I noticed Mike's girlfriend, Nanaba, as well as Petra, Erwin's "girlfriend", and my best friends with the rest of my squad.

Isabel stepped up and put her hand out. "Hi! I'm Isabel Jasmine Magnolia! The light blond is Farlan Jedidiah Church, the pretty strawberry redhead is Petra Maple Ral. The pale blonde with the chunky glasses is Nanaba Lia Brzenschka, the guy with the weird hairdo is Eld Kyle Jinn, the long blond with the goatee is Gunther Jared Shultz, and the ugly smirking ashy haired guy trying to imitate Big Bro is Oluo Brady Bozado. Oh! Hi, Big Bro!"

I waved to them all, my torte still in the process of being eaten. Eren had finished and was now greeting them all. When they found out his title, they all immediately started bowing in respect, but Eren had them standing straight in seconds with just a few stuttered words. I honestly found a lot of things the brat did cute. Not that I'd ever admit to or say anything about it. They're my thoughts, so I have no duty to share them. Unless they're important, of course.

"Big Broooooo, you're staring at the _Prinz_ like a puppyyyyy!" Izzy had her arms wrapping my neck, her thin figure behind me as she squeezed me out of my reverie.

"Hmph. No I'm not. Let me go, you little shit." I swatted her hands, standing up from my seat. I turned to everyone, a smirk on my lips. "Hey, guys. How were classes?"

"Boriiinnnggg! I wanted to meet my new bestie's twin brother! Of course I was never told her last naaaame, she introduced herself as Hanji Zoë, so I assumed she–"

Farlan, the voice of reason and probably the only one in this group aside from me and Mike, interrupted her. "Isabeeeel, what did me and Levi say about assuming shit?"

She sighed and dramatically stated while pouting, "Don't assume, it makes an Ass out of U and Me. But Farlaaaaaan! I didn't know she was royalty until we met Eren here!" Her lips jutted out, eyes wide as she gave her boyfriend her famous puppy dog eyes.

Staring even closer at her, I notice similarities between her and the _Prin_ z. They both have large green eyes, and they both have outgoing personalities. I also noticed how much they loved to draw. Isabel was an art major just as Eren was, whereas her boyfriend was in the medical field studying to be a paramedic or nurse. Whichever position accepted him first.

Petra and Oluo and Eld and Gunther were all in the academy for criminal justice, dreams of being a police officer and ranking officers. Mike was in the tech building, his love of cars going beyond just pickup trucks and soccer mom vans. He wanted to be at the World Cup Championship for car racers, working on fast cars and the likes.

Erwin was in for criminal justice, but treating Eren the way he did, I doubt he'll be able to do just that. I'm practically graduated. I'm only here to keep the _Prinz_ safe. I have my orders, and if I don't do them, there's no telling what would happen to me when I return home.

"Now, now, Izzy. Calm down. Weren't you wanting breakfast moments ago? I thought we came here to eat? I'm starving, anyone else hungry?" Farlan patted Isabel's head, walking to the counter as the rest followed.

"I am! Farley! I want chocolate croissants! Please!?" Izzy followed the blond boy, her bright green eyes once again giving off a begging look.

"Sure. Levi Squad? Mike? Nanaba? Zoë?" He eyed the menu above the station behind the counter, his icy gaze darting between delicacies and beverages.

Nanaba and Mike ordered black coffees and chocolate chip cookies. Petra and the guys ordered a lot of cinnamon rolls to share and different mochas and frappes. Hanji ordered a Danish filled with cream cheese, her mouth drooling as she sat in a booth with her roommates.

I sat back down with Eren, returning my attention to my tea. Eren got some strawberry lemonade, sitting across from me as he drank it. Living in Missouri, the weather was always warm around this time, so I wasn't surprised about the iced beverage in his calloused hands.

"What do you have planned for the rest of the day?" Eren sipped at his pink lemon and strawberry sweet drink, eyes on me as he asked his question.

"Working. I have a job at Pizza Hut downtown. Do you have any plans for today?" I raised a thin eyebrow, refilling my tea with the pot graciously given to me and blowing it gently.

"Hmm. Don't know. I might tour the place before I get my schedule tomorrow. Then I'm going to take another tour so I can be able to find my classes before next week."

I hummed, nodding along with him. The scent of Earl Grey tea surrounded me, making me inhale it's soothing aroma. Other's may think it smells bitter, but to me it was the best scent out there. After Eren's, of course. The mix of pine needles and rain water and the barest hint of cinnamon fell into the air along the scents of tea and coffee and warm pastries.

I listened to the bustling of quiet conversations and the clattering of silverware and glass plates and the clinking of cups, eyes straying between all of my friends as they all gossiped, told stories, got to know one another. I didn't partake in the talks, being the observer as I waited for them all to be finished with their shenanigans.

I snapped out of my silent watchful gazing, looking up as Eren looked back down at me. His mouth opened, and I zoned back into the now. "Ready to go, Levi?"

"Sure, brat. Been sitting here listening to y'all and waiting for you idiots to finish talking. I've been for a while." We joined the others outside where there was more room to group up and chat together.

Petra tried to immediately hook onto my arm, shoving her less than impressive breasts against my body. I shivered in disgust, pushing her away from me. She whined and tried to discretely attach herself to me once again, but I moved closer to Eren on the journey to the male dorms. The females separated ways, the strawberry redhead attempting to place a kiss upon my cheek. I watched as Eren shoved her away next.

"Can't you tell that he doesn't want you to touch him that way? Has he even told you of his trauma? Back off when he first tells you too, or I won't be afraid to sign papers to keep you away for good."

As the _Prinz_ , he had that authority, and if I was her, I would listen to him. But of course her being herself, she didn't listen and retaliated. "Listen, you ass. I've known him for four years. I've been friends with him since our first day of Uni, so don't go telling me what to do, _newbie!_ Some _Prin_ z. You're just a stupid fucking kid who doesn't know how to mind his own business. I'm sure you don't know _anything_ about his past, so why are you trying to tell me what to do? Huh, _mama's bo_ y? Is that what you are? Are you a mama's boy? You act like one. Oluo, tell me he looks like a mama's boy!"

A loud _slap!_ was heard on the sidewalk, the redhead soon holding her cheek as she stared wide eyed at the offendant in front of her. I, with my eyes slitted in a feral glare and teeth clenched as a possessive growl leaked through them, gripped her wrist in a tight squeeze. She gasped lightly under her breath, a look of disdain in her eyes. Her cheeks burned red, and I continued to growl low under my own breath. My throat rumbled with a possessively feral noise that would send anyone quaking.

Another rumbling, albeit unfamiliar to my ears, vibrated through the pack. I turned my gaze to see pride lit up in Eren's teal gaze as he what I assumed to be crooning. I felt something swell in my chest, and I thought hard what to could be while releasing the beta girl and walking away from her towards the brunet alpha.

He raised his hand and swept it through my hair in a praising manner that sent me purring. I stopped almost immediately, not knowing what came over me or why. A faint flush coloured my cheekbones, and I moved away from his touch. Only I and Eren seemed to be aware of the fact that I let out that awfully fucking embarrassing noise. Everyone else were too concerned about shutting Petra's annoying ass voice up.

"We should get going. I have work tonight. I can't keep calling in. If you guys will excuse me, I'm going up. Mike, Eren, I'll see you there." I spoke up, walking up the stairs that led up to the second floor of dormitories. I went to our complex, stepping in followed by Eren who trailed me like a lost puppy.

I went to my room, shut the door, and changed into a pair of black jeans, slipping a red shirt on with the PH logo, and the words ' _No One Throws A Sandwich Party!_ ' decorating it. I grabbed my Tread Safe black shoes and put them on, sliding my keys and wallet into my back pocket.

I opened the door and slipped out, walking into the living room to see Eren sitting on the couch with his chin on his palm and his eyes trained on the TV, _The Walking Dead_ playing on **AMC**. Thankfully I recorded all of the episodes, so I wouldn't fall behind. On days I didn't work, I watched them until I was done, then I was back at work.

"Whatever you do, **don't** tell me what happened when I come home. I will gut you. I'll watch them when I don't have to go in. That is if I don't get call in during the marathon." I stepped around the coffee table and patted his head.

I work as a manager, but I could work just about everything in the store. It paid enough to pay the bills I had now, and I always had some leftover considering most of it was paid by the _Köni_ g himself. Taking my leave I left Eren and Mike alone for the day, my shift being eleven to seven. I sent a message to one of my coworkers, Nifa, that I was on my way. Considering I'm handing my position to her once I leave, I always make sure my photo supplies her number after each check from Kenny. He checks to see if I have any alpha or male beta contacts in there period. It pisses me off, but now that I have Eren, I'm sure I'll be considerably more safer than I've ever felt in my life.

I pulled in minutes before 10:40, and I exited the car and headed for the entrance. I pressed in the code and opened the door. Nifa greeted me at dough prep, and I went to the computers to clock in. "Well, Nif! It's time for us to shine! Ready?"

"Aye, Cap'n! Let's do this!"

I opened the doors at eleven, and watched the people pour in moments later. I had two servers, two working make, two working prep, one at dish pit, and myself working odd jobs when I wasn't at my desk. My day continued in a rush, which made the end of it a glorified haven of relief.


End file.
